


Of Beaches and Storms

by CourtedByDeath



Series: Riku Drabbles [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-22
Updated: 2009-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtedByDeath/pseuds/CourtedByDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku-centric drabbles. Might continue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I. Child's Play

"Do you really think pirates were here!?" The brunette asked as he walked backwards along the beach peering at his silver haired friend. "All those neat treasures and  stuff. We should explore! See what we might find. Maybe a treasure chest or jewels!" All Riku could do was try to keep up with what Sora said as he said it and try to answer. Not that the excited boy let him. He reached and pressed a hand to his mouth, fingers pressing against his lips.

"Yes, I do think they were here and yes we should explore the island, which is why we're here." He flashed Sora a grin and reached for his hand. "You're the only one I want to go on adventures with. You're my best friend, no matter what." He tugged the boy along laughing to himself. It was strange to him how close they were. They had been friends since before he could remember and Sora's mother was like his second mother, sometimes he thought she was more his parent than his own.


	2. II. The Pure Heart

Sora had always been friends with everyone. He didn't know a person he didn't like, never met a stranger he didn't make friends with. There was nothing you could do to make Sora angry to the point he just wrote you off and never talked to you again. Somehow it wasn't possible. Everyone and anyone, anything were his friends. So of course, Riku shouldn't have been surprised when he made friends with the new girl so fast.  She was cute in that lost little puppy kind of way. Some part of him was sure that when no one else was around Sora greeted the sun and moon and had a name for every star... Sora was just a sweet loving kid like that. Some part of Riku wished he could be like that. So naive and pure.


	3. III. A Weaker Heart

This was it. This was the breaking point, he could feel it  in the way his chest felt heavy and tight. It wasn't enough that she was with them everywhere they went but now she was stealing him away. She was stealing his best friend away from him and putting herself between them. There was jealousy there and bitterness, it was enough to make him choke anytime he'd wanted to bring it up and ask Sora if he was being replaced. Or maybe that was fear, he really wasn't all that sure. It didn't matter anymore.  She wouldn't be leaving with  them after all. He smirked to himself  and nodded brushing his hair from  his eyes. He'd found another way, a way that didn't include her. A way that was for just the two of them alone. All Sora had to do was take his hand and forget, forget all about her.

Not that he would not that he could. The first things out of his mouth had been Kairi this and Kairi that. So what was a boy to do? He lied. He flat out lied. She was coming with them - oh yeah and he was going to grow wings and fly! He extended his hand to Sora. _'Take it. Forget about her, Sora. Take my hand and lets see everything together.'_ His mind and heart whispered pleadingly. He should have known Sora wouldn't do it. He should have known Sora would pick her over him.

Abandoning him and leaving him behind? Forgetting him and collecting new friends? Putting those new friends before him? If that was how it'd be, so be it.  Riku was done playing nice. Things were going to change. He'd make Sora take notice of him and -only- him. He didn't care what he had to do to accomplish it either. Step one, find Kairi. If he could do that? Sora'd come to him in the end, though if they were friends or foes by that point remained to be seen.


	4. IV. Forgotten Memories

He took a seat and frowned  peering at the sleeping boy. They'd promised he'd remember everything from before but Riku wasn't certain. Not that it mattered now. It didn't matter if Sora remembered or not. He could forget everything, Riku wouldn't care. Oh it'd hurt. It'd hurt so damned much but as long as Sora was Sora and  he'd wake up that was enough. To see that smile and those blue blue eyes again was bound to be enough for him.  He could become his friend again. He could get closer to him, be a better friend. Be a better person. Be someone Sora would be glad to have as a friend rather than the brat he had been before. No it didn't matter to Riku. Forgotten memories could be replaced with new, better ones.


	5. V. The Journey

Being parted from his friends and home had been a pain but he could deal with it. All he had to do was find his way back. Along the way maybe he could find his way back to himself. He could never forget  what he had done or the lessons he'd learned in the past couple of years but  he needed to do this. To come to terms with himself and all the things he'd done. It was the only way for him to make things right with his own mind. Along the way he'd find himself as he searched to find away back to the heart that was left behind.


	6. VI. Just Like You

The looked like him even talked and acted like him to an extent but they weren't him. Riku knew that. He knew it but seeing them it made him angry. It made him seethe. Here they were, awake, alive, functioning while -he- slept still. While he waited to be awakened. It just wasn't far. The girl gave him a pang of guilt in his chest. He could hear Sora's voice saying the words she uttered. He too would want to know why and an explanation of everything. Of course it didn't help, when he watched her and Roxas fight and her hood dropped and he saw Sora's face there. Sora's face, his body, even his voice. Who was this girl? "Where does she get off looking just like you, Sora?"


	7. VII. Sacrifice

**"You sure you want to do this, kid? Once you do it you can't go back."** The redhead asked curiously gesturing with a hand. He really wasn't one to talk. He knew all about the stupid things one did for friends. He knew all about the risks one would take. It seemed like the silver haired kid's heart was decided but it was worth asking just for the sake of warning him.

 _"I know. I know but it's worth it."_  He flashed a sad smile at Axel. He knew what the red head was getting at but he didn't care. He was certain that Sora would do the same for him. Anything that could be done. _"I don't have the words to thank you for your concern, but yes. I have to do this. I have to save my friend. **You know all about that, right?** "_


	8. VIII. Watching Over You

"Are you even going to tell him? Are you just going to hang back and let him keep looking for you? Don't you think that's cruel? Are you just going to let him think something happened?" The blonde girl hissed glaring up at him, blue eyes glittering with un-shed tears and aglow with anger.

"It's best if he thinks that. He needs to stop looking for me. I don't want to be found this way. If I can go back to normal, if I find away then let him find me. If not, better he think me dead than this monster I've become." He shook his head and gently brushed her off. "I don't belong in his world anymore. I will watch over him from the shadows."


	9. IX. Reunion

"I looked for you everywhere! Where were you!? Why would you hide from me?" The brunette demanded his tone harsh, tears sliding down his face. "I thought something happened to you. I thought that you - that I - IDIOT!" He yelled breathing harshly as his hands  curled into fists and shot out  to hit against the leather shirt that the silver haired boy wore. "IDIOT!"

Soon his fists stopped moving and gripped at the leather and his face was smooshed against the other's chest. "Didn't you think I'd be missing you? Looking for you? What were you thinking? No matter what.. No matter what you're my friend, I just wanted you back."  Arms slipped about the sobbing boy, scooping him up and gathering him closer as he hiccuped and cried.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again. You won't lose me again. I promise, Sora."


	10. X. Side By Side

"Ha, you know if these were wooden swords this'd almost feel like back home, fighting Tidus and Wakka."  Sora muttered breathlessly as  yet another nobody fell to his keyblade. "It's almost fun if you think about it like that huh, Ri?" He glanced to his friend and smirked as Riku had to pause and wipe sweat from his brow.

The silver haired boy nodded and smirked his gaze locking with Sora's briefly. "Yeah. I like it better this way. You and me fighting together Just us against the world." He flicked hair from his face and laughed. "You know I wouldn't have it any other way, Sora." This was how it should have been from the get go.


	11. XI. Dark Horizions

They stood together now, Riku leaning against Sora. Both of them were tired battle worn in a way that no amount of potions could fix. They made their way along the beach  and both flopped down on the cool sands listening to the waves.  Finally, they could breathe and have everything out between them, not that either of them would bring any of that up.

They sat there in silence for a while, relearning to breath and cooling off from doing all that hard work saving the world - again. Riku broke the silence with a laugh and glanced over at Sora before nudging. "So, Sora, have you had enough of adventuring and exploring yet?"  His tone was playful and teasing, maybe they were okay this way.

"I think I'm done for a while. I want a little time with you and Kairi back home before I do anything like this again. It'll be nice to have my bed to sleep in, my best friends to rely on, and just be home. I missed the island and Mom." He rubbed at the back of his neck blushing.


	12. XII. There For You

Riku laughed and tugged he boy along with him. "I used to always carry and take care of you. This is a switch.." Sora settled against his side drawing the other teen's arm around his neck supporting him as they walked. "I remember but I never thought that one day I'd be the one supporting and taking care of you." Riku snorted softly and smirked to himself before leaning into Sora lips near his ear. "None of that. Just hush up and walk." Sora snickered. "Hushing, hushing..."


	13. XIII.Sunsets

"I was surprised your Mom didn't kill me when she saw me kissing you like that." Riku muttered even as he pulled Sora to his chest arms slipping around him as they settled leaning against the paopu tree. "You sure did turn a cute shade of red through."

Sora squirmed on his lap and pinched Riku's arm  pouting and blushing. "She wasn't supposed to catch us! I still think you did that on purpose just so she'd know and let you stay over more often." He huffed softly and tilted his head back resting it against Riku's shoulder, peering skyward.

"Oh, you caught me! I totally planned that. I so knew she was going to come early and that's why when she came in I all but shoved you from my lap into the floor." He'd also began apologizing  for feeling up Sora and any other thing he could think of that might be offensive to her.

Sora laughed softly. "Point made." He curled Riku's hair about his fingers and  tugged gently. "Stop thinking about molesting me and sit back and watch the sunset with me. This'll be the first once we've seen together since everything happened. I want us to share it." Riku couldn't think of anything better to do than that so he settled in, clutching Sora to his chest.


	14. XIV. Home

"You know it feels pretty good to be home again." Sora murmured walking along the path from the school towards where he lived with his mother, Riku at his side. "I think I even missed school. Not the homework just the normal mundaneness of it all."

Riku tugged at his tie loosening it. "Yeah, I missed it too. And you know our adventures make it pretty easy to do Creative Writing assignments. I used to hate those things now it's a piece of cake." He reached and toyed with Sora's spikes.  "Speaking of sweets-"

Sora stopped and peered at him arching a brow before playfully smacking his hand away with a little laugh. "Stop that. Don't mess them up." He stared at Riku. "Ice cream?" He asked curiously knowing that the other  wanted to take him out for some ice cream.

Riku tugged Sora over by his tie and kissed him chastely on the lips before drawing back and nodding. "I'm feeling like some sea salt. C'mon, squirt, I'll treat you to one too if you think you can keep up." He smirked and let Sora's tie go and took off down the path running. Sora was stunned for a moment then gave a little cry then ran after Riku. "Hey! Wait for me!"


End file.
